After Hours
by Bloodmage
Summary: Kagome is just an ordinary girl at her school. She has a huge crush on the local hottie, Inuyasha...When she finally gets him to fall for her, things get out of hand do to his secret life.
1. Let's Talk Attitude

Disclaimer: No owns does I.

After Hours

Chapter One: Let's Talk Attitude

The sun sat low in it's sky, leaving just the perfect temperature around. The clouds hung overhead, leaving a nice, warm feeling to all. "Today is going to be a good day," the young schoolgirl thought to herself, sending a smile to the unknowing. Everything was absolutely perfect. The weather. The area. Herself. She _was_ perfect, even if she wasn't. The grass was gently being pushed the by calming winds on either side of the small patches that twinkled in the morning dew. The wind coolly whipped itself on her parch cheeks, and causing a cold feeling upon her lips. Wind blew her hair gently, tossing it in a sideways position as the girl continued to walk along to school. She smiled to herself as she walked up to some steps, stopping at house on the way. 

The ningens schoolgirl rapped her fisted hand softly on the door. She repeated this, then threw her arms behind her back, holding each other's arm's hands together. Leaning up on her tiptoes, she peered into the window. Then, as the door opened, she fell back, a little bit startled. When the door was fully opened, a pretty girl, assumingly the same age as the other appeared in the door way, covering her mouth from her small laughter that was emitting. "Sorry Kagome-chan," she said apologizing, and removing her hand to lean in on the door upside down, revealing a warm smile.

The girl whom was called Kagome nodded and smiled back at her friend. "Oh, really is okay! Ready for the first day of school?" The girl asked, seemingly overjoyed with the fact for some reason. The other female stood herself straight in the doorway and nodded at her, fixing her backpack on her shoulders.

"Yes, sure am!" The friend exclaimed, pulling herself form the doorway and then bringing up what would be labeled a nutritious energy bar to her mouth and taking a bite. She stepped forward, smiling and nodding with her eyes closed after finishing the remains of the bar. Girl two popped some gum into her mouth and stepped forward, beginning to walk with said friend.

"So, Kagome-chan, finally going to see to asking that Inuyasha boy on a date, ne?" A mischievous smiled curled the female's lips up as she spoke, what would seem to be more than just a question. Her friend looked at her and began to blush a bit, gently shoving the other girl lightly on the shoulder.

"Oh, shut up Sango-chan! He'd never fall for a girl like me, we're rust friends," she turned her face and hid a blush, "besides, he's interested in that Kikyou girl of his," she added on. The one presuming called Sango sighed, shaking her head lightly. 

"Cheer up Kagome-chan! He'll get over her sometime, and all!" Sango said with a form of comfort in her voice, quickly replacing her features with a smile. Kagome smiled back, nodding her head.

"You're probably right. She doesn't really like him much anyhow…I'll just have to wait then," Kagome said to her friend. Soon after, Kagome ran her hand through her hair, looking back down at the ground. "I just don't know how long I'm willing to wait, that is."

"Don't think about it…" Sango murmured softly under her breath. "Lets just get through the first day of school!" She then spoke, in a louder, cheerful tone. "Brother Kohaku-chan is starting High School today! I wonder how it'll turn out for him. I don't know if he'll be up for it."

Kagome nodded, as if to reassure her next words, "I'm sure he'll be just fine, Sango-chan," she said, nodding again. An almost sinister smile broke it's way on Kagome's features, "so, how are things with you and Miroku, hm?" She said, narrowing her eyes in smirk, receiving a sigh in return form her friend.

"We're just fine. Same old, same old, you know. Still a pervert…though it seems I've straightened him out some bits, you know. Now he only hits on me and….gropes my areas, you know. Still over fascinated with the idea of getting in my pants…" She muttered, rolling her eyes. "You'd think he'd learn by now…but I guess it's a game for him. I mean, like, "lets see hold long it takes to piss off Sango, my darling," and "I wonder how far I'll get tonight," sort of stuff," she spoke while shrugging. "He tries…but at least he's still a sweetheart you know. Not like he does anything that is of something that is _really_ bad, if you know what I mean…" she trailed off, glancing forward.

"He must really like you if such a pervert will stay with you and wait at least!" The other girl said, looking at her friend. "Also, you're right…besides that, he's almost to nice to be real," she stated, while taking a turn with her friend, walking up towards the oncoming school. "Anyhow, we're almost there…can't wait to see all our friends again!"

"_Your_ friends. Forgetting I'm not that popular, heh?" Sango said, looking forward the whole time she spoke these words.

"Well…yeah, but at least _you _have a boyfriend who likes you a real lot!" She returned, not noticing the stairs due to looking towards her friend. She tripped herself up, falling flat on her face on the cement. The girl began to whine as she pulled herself up. "Damn…steps….I'll kill them or something….." she muttered, wiping her scratched-up hands on her jeans and then fixing her bangs. 

"You okay?" Her friend asked, showing a little bit of concern. Obviously she wasn't hurt much at all.

"Yeah…just fine," she said dully, then turned to her friend smiling, "thanks for asking though," she added on.

"Yeah, glad to hear it. Well, anyways, even if I do have a boyfriend, you know damn well that you could to! You're just to attached to your crush on that Inuyasha guy," her friend stated plainly while opening up the door to the school. As they walked along the corridor to there lockers, they kept the same from year to year in this school, she smiled as she caught sight of Miroku.

"Yeah, but I don't like them, that's the problem," her friend began, but Sango had already began to walk forward. "Uh, bye Sango-chan…" Her friend muttered in a low, annoyed tone.

"Hey, Miroku!" Sango said, grabbing onto her boyfriend's waist from behind. "Haven't seen you in like…"

"Two days?" The boy asked, more like stating a fact. "Nice to see you to thought, Sango!" He said, as the girlfriend whipped herself around to meet him face-to-face. They smiled at each other and shared a small kiss. 

"Yeah, two days seems about correct," Sango said cheerily, smiling once again. She then began to depart, heading back to her locker, "see you in home room!" She added on.

"Same to you," he replied, continuing on his walk. Neither really wanted the short meeting, but the bell was to ring soon and detention was the consequence for tardiness. 

"Sorry bout that, Kagome-chan, you understand," Sango said, returning to her friend's side at their lockers.

"Right, yeah, it's okay," her friend returned, smiling somewhat. After the two had stopped at their lockers, just to make sure nothing was stolen over the summer and to put their backpacks away, the walked into homeroom.

At the head of the class room was sitting in the first seat, Inuyasha. As Kagome and Sango passed by, a flush of crimson passed through Kagome's cheeks. She made sure to not look directly at the boy and continued forward to a desk. Kagome picked a seat in mid row, Sango sitting behind her directly across from Miroku. The three friends smiled at each other for a short time as the bell rang and their homeroom teacher walked into class.

"Good morning class," the teacher said, smiling. Everyone liked, him, he was a kind man in maybe his mid thirties. He was always cheerful, and never raising his voice. He was from some part of the United States of America, but came to Japan to teach.

"Morning Mr. Maxwell," the class replied back to the teacher. Once everyone was settled in and down, he walked to the front of the class.

"I presume we don't have to vote on our elect for classroom representative right? Kikyou, you'll be holding that position, right? Unless someone wants to challenge you?" A girl in the front row nodded, presumable Kikyou.

"Aye, sir. I'd be glad to fill the spot again, she replied, smiling ever so slightly. The girl never seemed to show a great deal of emotion to anything in the world. Kagome sank herself into her seat, suddenly she _wasn't_ perfect, even if she wasn't. 

Kikyou was always representing something in the school…She was so perfect, and such a beautiful creature. You could hate her our of jealously, but nothing else. She was completely a neutral being when it came to stereotypes, you couldn't label her as anything, just….perfect. Her activities included of purely helping others and the school, she did no after school activities based around selfishness, such as some petty form of entertainment, sports or cheerleading. She was a teacher's pet, but never really tried to be. It was utterly impossible to hate her for who she was…instead, everyone who hated her hated her because of what _they_ _weren't. _When it came to who someone wished they were, it would usually be Kikyou or Kagome. Both had boys swarming around them, both were smart…the only difference was, Kikyou was _smarter, nicer,_ and prettier. One could argue though who was prettier, when Kagome tried, she could be a great rival in the beauty apartment, but no one could beat Kikyou's natural beauty. Kagome hated her for that…

Kagome sighed, being one of those who despised Kikyou. A really dumb idea popped into her head as she raised her hand. "I'd like to run for classroom reprehensive, if that's alright with you…" she said shyly after she was called on. The whole class turned towards Kagome except for Kikyou who just looked forward, folding her hands on her desk and speaking to the teacher.

"I'd love a little friendly competition," she said almost _to_ kindly. She definitely secretly wanted to outdo Kagome, yet again. Even though no one could tell, she was secretly jealous that Kagome could almost match her, and with every opportunity she had, she'd try to steal that girl's glory away, always seemingly being nice at it, even when she did come out victorious. The façade of Kikyou's innocence was easy to pass by, because she made it so real, playing others was a fun hobby for her. Though she liked helping others a lot, she liked outdoing Kagome even more. The girl almost lived for it.

"That's great then! Speeches due by Friday in that case," Mr. Maxwell said, smiling at Kagome, then to Kikyou. Kikyou smiled back while Kagome just looked on nervously. "On another note, I'll be handing out schedules now," he said, walking to the front of the desk and grabbing the papers that were on his desk. He casually began passing them back. After they were all passed back, the students were granted five minutes to exchange words of who was in who's classes.

"I can't believe you're going to run against Kikyou," Sango said to her friend while glancing at the said girl, then back to Kagome.

"Yeah, well…nothing bad can come out of it," Kagome replied. 

"A humiliating defeat?" Miroku questioned.

"Whatever," Kagome muttered, glancing at her two friends. "So, what do you all have first period?" She asked, switching the subject to something of a lighter note. 

"Biology," Miroku replied.

"Algebra," Sango said softly.

"Cool, looks as if I'm with you first period, Miroku," Kagome said cheerfully. "And second…?"

"Literature," Sango and Miroku said in unison.

"Oh, I'll be in Art then," Kagome said, not so cheerily, but not sad at all. Being parted was a part of friendship. "Next?"

"French," Miroku muttered.

"English," Sango stated in her lone tone again.

"Spanish…remind me again why we all chose different languages to learn?" Kagome asked.

"I do believe it was so we could teach each other terms and phrases, along with simple words," Miroku said nodding. "Yep, that was it, anyways…I've got Algebra after that."

"History," Sango and Kagome said one after another.

"Cool, see you there then, Kagome-chan," Sango said, smiling to her friend. "Next is lunch then free period…My last class is…Home Economics."

"Art here," Miroku said.

"Seems as if none of us are together there…I've got Literature," Kagome said.

They talked about whatever and such, then after about a minute or less, their time was up as the bell for first period rung.

Kagome and Miroku walked out with Sango, who departed left from them. "Good luck," Sango said, waving as she disappeared down the hall. Kagome and Miroku walked into their first period class, Biology. Kagome and Miroku took a seat next to each other and looked forward, waiting for class to start. 

Miroku leaned over to Kagome, and gestured towards the door, whispering to her, "look who's here…" He said, smirking at his friend. Surely enough, it was Inuyasha.

"Oh great, start off the day each morning with Inuyasha here…" She thought as she began to blush, hiding her face from Miroku. Inuyasha glanced around after taking a seat, both Kagome and his eyes locked for a moment, but Kagome quickly turned away, as Inuyasha casually looked forward again.

Inuyasha was what some might consider a jock. No, he was a jock. He wasn't very bright, nor was he dumb. He was the average guy, except he excelled in athletics like no other person the school has ever seen. He was surely to get a scholarship, seeing how he was head of the soccer team, football team **and** basketball team. He could play almost every sport, except baseball. For some reason he just couldn't hit a ball coming at him with a bat, and whenever he pitched, he usually hit the batter, so that was no good either. Almost ever boyfriend-less girl, and a lot of girls with boyfriends wanted him, and some guys even, just to have the say of being able to say they were his girlfriend, and to the dreamers, boyfriend, and some of them sluts wanted the pleasure of admitting they got the ever so delight of sleeping with him. Truth be told, he was never with a girl yet, due to the fact that he was deeply in love…more of a huge crush, on Kikyou and didn't want ruin any of his future plans with her. 

To Kagome's unknowing, he did have a thing for her too, though they were just minor friends, he could admit to himself that she was somewhat to his liking, but he just couldn't erase that other girl out of his mind, so he never made a move for someone he thought of as a less. There was more to this boy than met the eye…much more. In time, though not now, you'll learn of an extra life that he lives… 


	2. Putting A Label On People Just Waters Th...

Chapter Two: Putting A Label On People Just Waters Them Down

After the same old, same old day from every year, just with new teachers and new times, lunch was soon to come. Kagome was tapping her pencil impatiently on her desk as her other hand held up head up. All eyes were on the clock, just waiting for it to stroke 11:45. When it his 11:45, everyone was full of anticipation for the bell to ring. Instead, a voice was to come over the intercom. 

"Today, since it's the beginning of school, the comity has decided on letting lunch be free," the dull voice of none other than Kikyou rung through the speaker. Kagome was twitching at the sound of the voice. The idea that Kikyou was already once again on the top with the school was over whelming-it was only the first day of school! Already, she was showing off how great she was.

Kagome was running low on tolerance and patient when the bell finally rang. She was so lost in her thoughts that the girl jumped up out of her seat, knocking her books and notebooks onto the ground. Hiding a blush, she received a few snickers and chuckles here and there from the other students. Though no one really laughed, due to the fact that she _was_ one of the most popular girls in the school, no district, she was still upset about this factor. 

"No one takes my presence that lightly…especially after that Kikyou was just heard," she muttered in a threatening tone, though only to herself. The jealous schoolgirl walked herself down to the cafeteria. Kagome took her normal seat down next to Sango. Soon after they were greeted by Miroku. The tables began to fill up as Kagome looked around.

The Goth Table was to the far right as always. Amongst them sat the always sad seeming Kagura. The girl didn't were very gothic clothes, but her ears were marked with rings and studs, streaming up and down. The last earrings on either side were matching steal crosses with little beads at the end. Her lips were a bright red, stained by lipstick. The eyes of the being were lined with dark blue eyeliner, causing her abnormally colored red orbs to show up even more. She wore a plain outer shirt, opened in the front to show a Blink 182 shirt under it. The pants Kagura wore were probably the only thing of her clothes that were super gothic. Considering the hooks and chains running down the sides of the material, and really made for a unique appearance with the rest of herself. Her jet black hair laid down to her shoulders as her dull face looked down with sorrow. Besides a single spiked color on her neck, it was bare.

Next to her was Naraku. He was a real bastard in all aspects. When asked about Kagura, he'd say she was his girlfriend, but in truth, he forced her into the relationship. Kagura didn't consider them a couple, more like a slave and the owner. Now, Naraku wasn't exactly gothic, he was more on the punk edge. Wearing spiked colors, wrist bracelets, earrings, and a lip ring. His clothes were fashioned as something that stood out at the rest of the gloomy table. Wearing a white T-shirt with pictures of Bill-a-Bong females on the back and the big words on the front. His pants were jeans of a faded black shade.

Naraku looked at his "girlfriend and smirked, pushing back her hair from her face and kissing her. The girl reluctantly turned her head away after a few seconds and placed her head on the side of the table, resting it on one arm, and having the other up, tangling her fingers in her black hair. When she brought her hand straight up, for a split second faded cut marks could be seen running down the wrist to end of forearm. Kagura quickly looked around while sitting up straight. The used girl had no food with her, just a bottle of water that she solemnly drank every so often. Obviously, she was a very troubled teenager.

The table to the left was the Jocks and Preps Tables. Located there were Inuyasha and his friends on one side, and Hojo and his on the other. Inuyasha ran a hand down his face as someone made a rude comment to one of his friend. The boy let out a timid growl as he shook his head, blowing his long, beautify colored black hair around. This shut the kid up immediately. Obviously, they were all some-what familiar. The athletes were taking up two tables, and the more preppy kids taking up about one and a half. On the half, were the worst of them all, whom Kagome hated dearly: The cheerleads. Though Kagome was popular and on top, she was not at all preppy. Even though she thought of herself highly, and others did too, she never bragged about it. Kagome was that quiet girl that everyone either loved or hated. Along with Inuyasha and Hojo on their tables were Jakotsu and Bankotsu. Jakotsu was openly homosexual, and always trying to get Inuyasha and other boys, but he never had any luck. He was admired by the females by his elegant looks. He didn't look very masculine, but you could tell he was male, and that female look to him, made certain girls want to die for him. Bankotsu on the other hand, was his best friend who some suspicion to be more than just friends with him. Bankotsu was a cheery, handsome guy, but also loved to cause fights along side with Jakotsu. Although because he didn't talk much of his feelings, nobody really knew his true intentions towards anyone.

In the far corner were The Outcasts. There sat the older sister of Kagura, Kanna. Oddly enough she looked like an eleven year old, even though she was going on seventeen this year. Stranger than that, she was a natural born blue haired girl. Kanna had very few friends, due to the fact that almost no one ever heard her talk. Sitting far from Kanna was the elder brother of Inuyasha, a senior. Now, many people, male and female, melted over this guy. He really shouldn't be labeled as an outcast, but he fit no where else. No one ever got close to him, his only real friend was the girl named Rin. Sesshoumaru was always being bothered by the ladies to go on a date, but no one worked for him. Kagura obviously had a crush on the guy, but could never even _try_ to pursue her thoughts, do to her master. Sesshoumaru wore elegant clothes, what some would consider to be feminine for a male, yet masculine for a female. He was an odd person, only ever seen talking to that one girl…Rin. Now, Rin was only fifteen, Sesshoumaru being almost nineteen. The girl really admired him, and to anyone's guess, was crushing over him ever second of the day.

Kagome glanced around, noting the other tables, but they aren't of anyone's concern. The only people were noting were already mentioned. The only table that stood out…was a table in the far corner sitting only but one person. Kikyou. Kikyou had friends, but she always insisted on sitting alone. Always being so quiet and keeping to herself. Now, being the good girl Kikyou was, she always wore the school uniform permitted by the school, as did Kagome and Sango, and some others. It wasn't mandatory to wear them, but the ones that ever wanted to show their pride, stand out, be stuck up, show off to the teachers, or simply did it because it was routine form the years past when they were forced to wear them.

The girl's eyes saddened as she looked up, almost directly at Kagome. She quickly brought her face back down and began writing on a pad of paper. Nothing was around her, not food, nor people. All she had were her school materials, and that's that. Everything she did had to be done correctly, or she'd beat herself up over it. She had no parents, only family was her younger sister, Kaede, who was located on Miroku, Sango, and Kagome's table at the far end of it. 

"So Kagome-sama, what's getting down with you and the paper?" Miroku asked. He always called her with the -sama tag. Kagome never knew why he started calling her with such respect, but she never bothered to ask either way.

Kagome blinked for a moment, then after pulling her fork out of her mouth she glanced to the side. "Um, I haven't even thought about it…" It suddenly realized to Kagome that that was very well possibly what Kikyou was already working on! It was only Tuesday and the first day of school, and she was already scheming up her words to destroy Kagome! "I guess I'll start on it tonight," Kagome said, nodding. Kagome sighed, looking at her food. She was eating a salad and had a Snapple for a drink.

"That would be wise, if I don't say so myself," Sango added onto Kagome's words. Kagome nodded, no one felt like talking much at the moment. Nothing to really talk about on the first day of school, considering they say each other throughout the summer and one day brought not much events.

The bell rang, signaling there next class.** Everyone **in grades eleven and twelvemoaned at hearing the bell, as they made there way to their respected class. Right, respected. This was damned foreign language period for Juniors and Seniors _Even_ Kikyou bitched about learning a foreign language. Though it was a big think in Japan, most kids felt that if someone comes to their country, they should learn their native language, not the other way around. No one wanted to be there at all. 

Everyone began walking to the foreign language department. Inuyasha fell back to wait for Kikyou, and they began talking. Kagome narrowed her eyes and just kept walking as she turned her head forward, walking with her two good friends.

Once Kagome made herself seated next to Kagura, she glanced to the dwelling girl, bent on being depressed as a living. Kagome shook her head and sighed. "Girl, you really have to get rid of that bastard," Kagome said in a whisper to the other girl.

Kagura simply turned her head to Kagome, showing a hopelessly sad face, her eyes dull to the fullest that scarlet eyes could be. "I can't…" She muttered, brushing back the long hair the covered thee left side of her face, revealing a bruised mark over her eye. With a snarl she continued, "you know," she said softly, "so just shut up. I can't," she flatly said, turning her head forward again.

"You really should get help," Kagome muttered softly. No comment back was received to Kagome by Kagura.

Later that day, Kagome settled herself at her desk, beginning her speech due for three days time.

__

Hello, my name is Kagome. I would be delighted to represent y

Kagome shook her head. "No," she muttered while crumbling up the rough draft. She sighed, hitting her head on the desk. This was her fifth attempt that she absolutely hated, even though they were just the beginning of the addressed speech!

After a few minutes of thinking, and waiting, her phone rang. The girl, now dressed more casually walked to her phone and picked it up. Turning it on, she lifted the receiver to her ear, and spoke into the phone. "Hello. Who may I be talking to?" She asked, while blinking. No answer came for about five seconds. 

"It's Inuyasha," the boy on the other end said. "I was wondering if you'd like to come down to the mall and all, you know? Miroku said he'd come. I'd be more than okay if you brought that Sango chick along, too," he spoke. 

"Figures, Miroku and him have always been better friends than he ever was to me," Kagome thought to herself. 

"I have to write a paper," she replied. "Although, I'm getting no where, so I guess I'll be going."

"Alright, that's cool. We'll be going for six o'clock, alright?"

"Yeah, sure. See you then!"

"Bye then," they both said one after another. Kagome smiled to herself and went down stairs, hoping supper would be ready soon. It was already nearing in on 5:15. "Ma, supper almost ready?"

"Yes, honey," her mother replied.

"Okay. Well, is it okay if I go to the mall after supper?" Kagome asked to her mother.

"Yeah, I don't see why not, dear," her mother replied . "Do me a favor and drop your brother off there. He wanted to go too," she added on.

"Do I have to…" Kagome sighed.

"Yep, you know that," her mother replied, smiling slightly.

"Fine," Kagome said softly, sitting herself at the table as supper was being served. Souta came running down the stairs and sat himself down. 

After supper, the two made their way into Kagome's car. After arriving at the mall, the two parted and Kagome wandered around for a little while after meeting up with Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango. "Oh damn, I totally forgot to call you, Sango-chan!" She exclaimed, as if to apologize.

"Oh, it's okay. Miroku called me after all," her friend replied, smiling at the boyfriend. 

"Well, anyhow, let's go somewhere then," Inuyasha interrupted.

Kagome straightened herself up and thought for a moment. "Let's go to the arcade! I wanna play Dance Dance Revolution!" She finally said, almost shouting with joy. The girl _really_ loved to dance to them things.

"I guess that's cool," Miroku said, receiving nods from Inuyasha and Sango. "I don't think I'll be doing much dancing though," he muttered shortly after. They all shrugged and began walking.

Once they made there way to the arcade, they looked around, noticing a few familiar faces. Kagura was in a corner, sitting on the floor with her knees hugged up at her breasts, and her head hung low, causing her hair to fall onto her knees. Naraku was playing the fighting game that she was leaning back against slightly. Other school kids were there, but only ones Kagome could recall by face, not name. Kagome made sure to stare at Kagura long and hard, hoping she'd be seen. The gothic girl never raised her face though, just staring down at her sneakers.

Kagome shook her head, and rushed her way over to the DDR station. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango followed behind. Kagome nodded, placing the money into the machine and choosing her character. "Come on Inuyasha," she said to the boy, waving a hand. Inuyasha nodded, and stepped on the pad to the right, paying up and picking his character. Then, Kagome selected a song and they began their thing. Kagome was suppressing good, missing but one thing, ruining her whole combo. The girl cursed to herself after seeing the 120 point combo fall to the ground in broken numbers, then continued the round. Inuyasha on the other hand, wasn't as good, but was able to keep himself in the game. He probably missed 31% of the dance steps.

Miroku and Sango took their places on the other DDR station right next to it. Sango was doing alright, but just as Miroku basically stated, he wasn't very good. After failing in the second round, he let Sango continue for some while. Then, he got bored and went behind Sango, whispering into her ear. "You're going to fa-ail," he muttered, showing off a smirk unknown to the girl.

"We'll just see about that!" Said shouted, smiling to herself as she continued. 

"Oh, really," Miroku smiled to himself and backed up a step. Then a devilish smirk played on his lips as he brought himself forward, placing his hands on the side of either thigh that belonged to the girl, moving his arms freely as she bounced around.

"Hey, that's cheating! You're gunna screw me up, stop that!" She giggled as he pressed himself closer to her, but received an elbow to the stomach as Sango danced. "Eh, sorry," she said, turning herself, quickly destroying her points in the game.

"Eh, I guess it was coming to me anyhow," Miroku muttered, then smiled slightly. "A kiss will make it all better."

"I'm not going to kiss your stomach, especially not here," Sango replied.

"Oh, it wasn't a gunna be to make anything physically better, ya know," the lecherous boy muttered in a devilish smirk.

"Oh, is that so," she replied, grinning somewhat. Inuyasha glanced at them and scuffed out a sound in his throat. 

"Oh, get a room," he muttered, rolling his eyes. In return, Miroku and Sango kissed each other for some time out of defiance. Then when they broke apart, Inuyasha received a smirk from Miroku as Sango wiped her mouth off. "Feh…"

Kagome shook her head, "oh, you, don't mind them, even if this _is_ a public place," she said to Inuyasha, who just shook his head slightly. 

"Whatever," he muttered as they continued dancing. The slight disturbance from the glance to the other two brought Inuyasha's health meter down to but 12%. Kagome was still at a strong 99%. If it could get any higher, it would, considering she only missed that one time. 

Once they were done on Dance Dance Revolution, they all went and just hung out for a few minutes. Then, out of the Karaoke corner, they saw Kagura being shoved to the microphone by Naraku. "Sing me a song," they all heard the forceful guy say. Kagura looked at the ground, her face never showing from her hair. Then, when she lifted her head, she parted her bangs on the right side, not letting the left be shown.

"Fine," she muttered into the mic, causing her sadness and dull anger to be multiplied by it. The girl cleared her thought and began to search for a song. Finally, she found one and hit the music on. Then she sang:

__

There are just too many  
Times that people  
Have tried to look inside of me

After these three lines, the girl's voice stuttered with grief and slight fear, then she continued;

__

Wondering what I think of you  
And I protect you out of courtesy  
Too many times that I've  
Held on when I needed to push away  
Afraid to say what was on my mind  
Afraid to say what I need to say

Her eyes narrowed as her voice deepened, singing the lyrics with sweet passion.

__

Too many  
Things that you've said about me  
When I'm not around  
You think having the upper hand  
Means you've got to keep putting me down  
But I've had too many stand-offs with you  
It's just about as much as I can stand  
Just wait until the upper hand  
Is mine

With this, Naraku was glaring back at the girl as he shook his head as if to shut her up. She didn't though.

__

One minute you're on top  
The next you're not  
Watch it drop  
Making your heart stop  
Just before you hit the floor  
One minute you're on top  
The next you're not  
Missed your shot  
Making your heart stop  
You think you won.

Anger was now building in Naraku, clearly ever word to the brim was directed to him. He glared and made himself over to the machine, hitting it off and roughly grabbing the girl by the arm and dragging her out of the place.

Kagome shook her head sadly, watching the two leave, one forcing, one by force. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and spat out some words under his breath. "Bastard…I'd like to kill him sometime, just him wait…" Inuyasha muttered then.

"Well, why don't you just try then?" Miroku said, receiving a cold stare by Inuyasha. Clearly, Inuyasha knew something none of the others didn't…  



	3. Fatal Intentions

Chapter Three: Fatal Intentions

Kagome had been home for but ten minutes. Souta was being brought home later by a friend and their mother was gone shopping. It was now nearing ten o' clock and the door bell rang. The girl hastily made her way down the stairs and placed a hand on the door knob. With a quick but unenthusiastic twist, the door opened.

"Kagura? What are you doing here?" The girl muttered in between a yawn. She didn't even know Kagura had the knowledge of where she lived.

"I have nowhere to go, and I'm not going back there…" She said in a low, disgruntled tone.

"What, where? Your home?"

"Yeah…Naraku is kind'a resident to it, also," the girl replied in a gloomy manor. She looked straight at Kagome after she had been staring down at the ground. A bloody lip was swelling on her face as where a hand mark on a cheek, and a bruised eye. "Please don't make me go back there," the sad voice said in a leap of desperation.

"Oh, you poor thing, come in now," Kagome replied with in a sympathetic tone followed with a hand gesture. The girl on the outside let herself in. In the light you could see the damage done much better now, though only to the revealed face, since everything else was clothed. "You'll stay for the night, all right?"

"That's what I was hoping for…" The sorrowful teen replied, glancing around the place. Kagome began to walk up stairs and waved Kagura on. Kagura immediately followed after Kagome up into her room as quietly as humanly possible.

"Thank you, by the way," Kagura said softly to Kagome as she walked into her room. "Nice place…" She added on to her thanks.

"Yeah, well it's alright. Gott'teh help another girl in need out, you know. And I guess it's a cozy place to be at…" She said, then pointed out of the doorway to a room door. "There's the bathroom…you may want to wash yourself up while…I get you a some things to sleep on during the night," she continued on. 

Kagura nodded and walked into the bathroom. While encountering the sink counter, she began taking off her many earrings and the spiked color around her neck. She washed off her face, taking the eyeliner and lipstick off along with it, and tending to the wounds gently, letting the blood drip down into the sink. The troubled girl then took off her outer shirt, revealing fully the black Blink 182 one. Now, the intentional cuts on her arms could be seen clearly. Then, she pulled her hair back and let it stay in the back of her ears, revealing her face completely for anyone to see the damage done. After taking off the chains and hooks form her pants, clearly she was intending on wearing this stuff to bed, she walked into Kagome's room with her items and placed them down.

Kagome was laying out some blankets and a pillow for her when she watched the other girl walk into the room. Without all that stuff on, she looked normal, and plain. Less like she was some gloomy, depressed person, but a normal teenage girl. Despite the bruises on her arms and her face, she still looked rather pretty. The dull, normal beauty that was made on someone, that had that weird thing to it. Nothing out of the ordinary, but they just made it look better than they really were. Natural beauty, like in Kikyou's case, except, Kagura wasn't that pretty compared to her. Still to the fact, the red eyes made her…look weird.

Kagome smiled at the girl, hoping to make her a new found friend. "You look so…normal, less…uh, no offence, scary and intimidating. You actually look nice like this, why do you hide your real you?" Kagome asked.

"Because I don't want to be like everyone else…but thank you, I guess," the girl replied, looking around. Kagura forced a smile and went to where the blankets were on the ground and sat herself there, pulling the upper sheets over her legs, but sitting herself up also. "So, what…any plans or something?"

"I was just going to finish my homework, you can do whatever until then," Kagome answered back. "Say has he ever, um, well…you know…?" Kagome then asked, sort of quiet and not sure if she wanted the answer, dragging the question to a slow pace. Kagura was now laying down and looking at Kagome whom was placed on her bed.

"No, I _don't_ know what you mean," the girl replied in a harsh, but soft tone, glaring at Kagome for some time then turning herself around to face the opposite side, her back now to the other schoolgirl, obviously telling the girl to not go there. Kagome just sighed and shook her head, continuing her homework from on the bed. 

"Kagura?" No one replied. "Kagura?" She repeated, but in a whisper. Still, no reply. "Must of already fallen asleep…so soon, too. She must be worn down everyday 'cause of him, and that abuse…" She shook her head and turned out the lights after setting her things aside. Then, she laid awake on the bed for a few minutes, then being followed by sleep.

When the alarm clock went off in the morning, signaling Kagome's time to awake, she made a soft moaning soft while hitting the alarm clock off. The dreary eyes slowly opened, to notice empty blankets folded on the ground with a note on top of them. Kagome stretched and yawned, getting herself off the bed and quickly slipping into her school uniform. Then, she walked over to the blankets and picked up the note, which read;

__

Dear Kagome,

Thank you for letting me stay and be

away from that awful place. Many

thanks, and I hope I can come here 

In the near future some more if needed.

Kagura

Kagome smiled at the note for a few seconds. "Of course," she said in a low tone, obviously to no one there. After getting ready, she found her way down stairs to be greeted by her mother who had already set breakfast for her daughter on the table.

"I caught one of your friends coming out. Nice girl, though she looked a bit stressed. I offered her breakfast but she quickly ran out on me after a 'no thanks'…who was she, and why was she here, anyways?" Her mother questioned her.

"Oh, she just stayed for the night…we had a um…paper to do for school together, you know how it is," Kagome lied to her mother.

"Oh," the mother replied, with a suspicious look in her eyes, but quickly sat herself to eat, followed by Kagome.

After breakfast, she made her way to school, stopping at the same place she always did on the way. When Sango came to the door, Kagome shared a smile with the friend. "Ready? Second day…only the second day," Kagome muttered.

"Really? Only the second day you say, Kagome-chan? I could of sworn it was the end of the year," Sango teased with a warm smile. "Yep, I'm ready to see what happens to this day, yet again."

"Yeah. That Kagura girl spent the night at my house, because of…you know who," Kagura said to her friend as they walked on. Sango turned her head slightly to peer at the other girl.

"I see," was all she said as they made there way on to school.

The day was going by just spiffy. When Foreign Language came up to the period, Kagura thanked Kagome one last time before dropping to silence in her seat, saying nothing more of anything. Day two was now drawing down to the end of it. And still, Kagome had nothing to show of a speech for it.

After school, Inuyasha was walking along his normal route, when he glanced around in a suspicious manor, then slipped himself into a dark alleyway. After walking a few while, he came to a stop, knocking on a stone, which opened to reveal a small corner path. Directly inside was a dark place, that suddenly flicked on with light. 

"Glad you could make it here, Inuyasha," a dark, conniving voice came out of the place. Inuyasha's lips leapt up on his face, bearing his teeth and unleashing a purr of a growl. 

"Naraku…" He muttered with great spite in his voice. "Just get on with it, you know I can't stand to be around you at all. After the exchange is made, you better keep your promise," he added onto his former statement.

"Heheh, now there, Inuyasha, what do you take me for? I'm a man of my word…only, I'm going to after to ask for a change of favor than my previous. I need you to…get rid of someone for me. Permit deletion, if you know what I mean," Naraku replied, narrowing his eyes and grinning.

"What you speak of is murder! I refuse to do it!" Inuyasha shouted, slamming his fist on the wall.

"Oh, but if you do…you know what will happen to both of them," Naraku replied in a taunting hiss.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, glaring at the demon of mankind. "I can't….who…who is it?" He said, taken aback by his own words, actually considering this. One person in exchange for two…he had to do it, he thought.

"Oh, you will know that in time. Just for agreeing now will save the two from harm until then. As for now, you may go…"

"Fine…" Inuyasha muttered. "I agree…" He had no choice, and at least he had time to set things right. With that, the black haired boy walked out of the place, growing fiercely the whole way. 

"Damn him…threatening Kikyou like that…and that other girl, Kagura, whom I do nothing for, but still…It makes me so angry! I will set things right someday!" He muttered, shaking his head at the grown and spitting as he walked on. :I shame myself…the dishonor I bring on myself for agreeing with such a bastard! Making a deal with him is like selling your damned soul to his will…"


	4. Pushing It Too Far

Chapter Four: Pushing It To Far

It was now Friday and Kagome and Kikyou were standing in the front of the class. Both respectively waiting for the other one to go first. "No, no, I insist, Kagome, my dear," Kikyou said in her almost to polite tone. Kagome just shook her head and looked around. Then, finally she gave in to the dreaded, "I _really must_ insist," as Kikyou stated it.

Kagome tapped the papers on the table, then turned back around clearing her thought. Kagome then began;

"Hello my fellow classmates, this is the one and only Kagome speaking, although you probably already know that. I am running for the position as classroom representative, for the reason that I feel I am well qualified, hardworking, and a strong leader." As the opening of Kagome's speech was on way, she took in a breath. All her words were spoken with enthusiasm, but not to much. Just enough to keep the others attention without making her voice sound annoying. Her high voice was bearable, but when it got out of control, she tended to embarrass herself a lot, one of the reasons she barely shouts. She continued on; "As class representative, I will make sure everything is done on time and efficiently. There will be no room for error in my presence. If you elect me for your representation, I will make sure you will not regret it! I will always be free to suggestions, open to any ideas, and criticism on to what I should improve about myself, and my methods. That is all." Kagome finished, looking towards her competition, showing a slight grin as if to say, "beat that." The classroom let out a low clap after Kagome's speech.

Kikyou smiled slightly, way ahead of Kagome. She _was_ going to win this, and had it all planned out. Her paper, her speech method, everything. She began, not even bothering to use a paper or such, clearly she memorized what she was going to say or just wanted to say her ideas off the top of her head, organized as anything though;

"As representative, I will guarantee you your hold of opinion. Everyone will have an equal share of power under the leadership of me. To go along with that, everyone will remain unsaid if wanted, and if not stated what you want, then you'll remain that way, no one knowing. Everyone will be heard. All for one, and one for all, as the saying goes. Together as a community, we can help build this school, and our decisions will be heard! Everyone of you will not know a day where you can be scared to seek, as I will allow you to come to me! After all, I'm not just representing you for the school, but I'm representing you all for you. There is nothing that should be bothering you ever, and if there isn't that's just fine. On the a further note, I will make sure everything that someone submits that is reasonable will all at least be looked on, and we'll try to make change to your ideas!" All this was said in a firm, controlling voice, demonstrating power and dominance, while still being as soft and sweet as possible. The crowd let out another wave of claps as Kagome and Kikyou took their respective seats. Kikyou sent a smirk towards Kagome while staring at her darkly for a moment or two.

"Wow. Two strong and motivating speeches! Don't neglect either of them as you vote, and be truthful," Mr. Maxwell said while handing out ballots, with a simple box on it next to either the names Kagome or Kikyou.

The students began checking off the boxes as Kagome looked on, a scared and weary face painted on her features. Kikyou was just sitting there in her seat, waiting patiently with a clam, serious look on her slightly smiling face. Her hands were folded atop the desk, her eyes looking at Mr. Maxwell as he began counting the ballots in front of the class. Mr. Maxwell nodded, after double checking them.

"And…the winner is….Kikyou by but three votes," he said, smiling to both the girls. "However, since we've never had such a close call…I'm going to make Kagome an assistant to Kikyou. Kagome, you'll be helping with planning and what not, if that's fine with you," he added on.

"Oh great, you've got to be kidding me. Work with her? If I don't know…then I'd just seem selfish, I guess I could give it a shot," Kagome thought, after hearing the bad…and worse news. She sighed, folding her arms under her chest.

"That would be fine with me," she said while forcing a smile. Kikyou turned to her and smirked, with a gently tenderness to it.

"I'll be looking forward to working with you under my wing," the other girl said, adding a hit of defiance and spite in her voice, as if to be mocking the other girl for the victory. "It would be a pleasure for me to teach you about planning and making motivating speeches to make students _want_ to listen to what is to be done and said…" she let that remark hang, as the bell soon rung later on.

Kagome grumped, nearly glaring at the Kikyou who just turned her head away from her. She snarled and muttered under her breath. "The nerve of her…"

"Oh, Kagome-sama, you did good for your first try, don't get to angry about it," Miroku said to her as they got up and began walking to Biology. Sango nodded at that.

"Yeah, don't mind it…well I'll see you two later, especially you, mister!" Sango said, placing her hand up as if to wave slightly, then walked away from the two.

"I'm not mad that I lost, just the fact that Kikyou goes and rubs in my failure like that!" Kagome said to Miroku as they continued walking along.

"Oh, I see. Well, whatever then. You did your best and it was pretty damn good!" Miroku replied as they entered biology.

Once in Spanish class, Kagome glanced around as she noticed Kagura never showed up today. "She must be sick, that's all….or, or something else might have happened, something…" Her heart stopped for a moment, then returned to her, "no, no, he wouldn't do something to her that would be bad enough to keep her out of school…would he? No, I'm just being paranoid…" Kagome. thought all this and then sighed, looking at her desk.

Once the day ended and Kagome made herself home, she was greeted by her mother, whom seemed to have news to say. "Kagome…that friend of yours, about a half hour after you left for school, she stumbled to the door, and once I opened it…she literally fell down, and fainted…or passed out or something," her mother began, then added, "I rushed her to the hospital as soon as I could, but it looks bad. That girl was beat pretty good, and they said she may have also been poisoned. In either case, some ribs are broken as is her forearm on the left arm. They said she _may_ not make it through the month if the poison tests come out positive."

Kagome's jaw almost fell open as she studded backwards. "That…that…oh no, I knew she was to get help! Kagura…." Was all that escaped the girls mouth before she turned around and began running down the sidewalk towards the hospitable. 

Once there, she made herself up the desk, almost panting. "I…I must see a girl….Kag…Kagura, her name's Kagura," she said to the lady up at the desk. She looked through her papers and pointed to a corridor. "Room 504," she responded to Kagome's "demands."

Kagome ran into the room to see Kagura hooked up to some life support systems with bandages around her, including a cast on her arm. Even though she was under some covers and in a hospital gown, a small sliver of bandages around her rib cage could be seen slightly. "Oh, Kagura…" Kagome muttered, shaking her head. "He's gone to far this time…" 

"Who is _he_?" A voice came from behind Kagome. Kagome turned to see a doctor holding a clipboard in his right hand, preoccupied by looking down at it, not even bothering to look at Kagome.

"No…no one," Kagome snapped back in a fast manor. The doctor then looked up and quirked an eyebrow.

"Oh really then? If there is anything you could tell us, we'd be more than happy to hear your stories, fact or fiction. She's in a pretty bad situation, and no one seems to know her by name…"

"Her name is Kagura…"

"Kagura then? A last name?" He questioned. Kagome shook her head trying to think.

"I'm not really sure…"

"Oh well…then. Kagura…" he repeated, writing the name on the clipboard. "She is in a bad position right now. The test confirmed traces of poison, though not really strong, she still may not make it due to the fact that her body is badly injured, and she is passed out. In this state, she will save energy to fight it off, but the damage has been done, and she may not be able to hold in. There's also…something else we found out, though you may not really want to know it…" Kagome nodded to the doctor.

"I'll hear it, it's okay," she responded. 

"Well, I don't know if I should be telling you all the detail, but since she seems to have no real family, someone she knows has to know. It seems as if she has…lost her virginity, from either yesterday night or this morning. It was in very brutal way, might I add. Bruises…everything, not really something pleasant."

Kagome twitched at this, and her eyes basically bugged out. "So, I guess she really didn't until then…huh? Guess she was telling all she knew last night to me…" She said, shaking her head. "Yeah…it must of been this morning then, 'cause she was with me until then…" She then added, sighing. "May I stay the night with her?" She then asked, almost leaving no room for the doctor to say anything.

"Yes, you can…you've been some help. We'll have to get the proper authorities involved soon, either when she….is better or, well, doesn't make it…" He said shaking his head, "once she does pull through, she'll have to be sent to recovering therapy, weather she wants to because of what happened or not. There's no choice, seeing how we…well, found out because of her body, that she is indeed a cutter. Either way, she'll need something from shock and trauma…"

"I, I see then…may I use the phone?" Kagome said to the doctor, while glancing back at the lifeless girl in the bed.

"Sure, go to the main lobby and just talk to the desk clerk. She'll allow you to," he said in response to the question.

"Thank you very much," Kagome said, walking out of the door and up to the front desk again.

"Um…excuse me? I was told to ask you about using the phone by one of the doctors…" Kagome said, looking at the lady who in return looked up form her work. The lady picked up the phone and handed it to Kagome. "Thanks," she said in response to the gesture.

"No problem," the lady replied. "Number to dial?" She asked, looking at the ten numbers. After dialing the number that Kagome told her, she went back to work.

"Um, hey mom! Is it alright if I stay the night at the hospital? Thinks aren't looking to well," Kagome spoke into the phone.

"That's be just fine, dear. Call me in the afternoon or something…or earlier," her mother replied.

"Arigato mother! And I will," Kagome replied. "Later, love ya!" She said, receiving a "love you too, honey" from the mother. Then she hung up the phone and thanked the lady once again, returning herself back to the room.

Kagome sighed, sitting herself down in the chair. Hour after hour went by. Around six o' clock, the doctor came in with a plate of food and put it down on Kagome's lap. He smiled at Kagome and nodded. "I don't believe I've properly introduced myself. I'm Dr. Wolfe. Kouga Wolfe (didn't see that one coming, now did you? =D). This is but my second year as a doctor," he said, smiling slightly. "As I've said before, you've been our only help in finding out anything, and I thank you for that."

"Kouga, huh? Pleased to meat you, doctor," Kagome replied, smiling. "Yeah…anything then. And thanks for the meal," she added.

"Oh, it's nothing. Really," he said, then turned around to walk out of the room. Kagome forced a smile down at the food and slowly began to eat. Around six-thirty, she finished. Every minute she glanced back at the other girl just a hand reach away. Kagome sighed and set the tray on a table and went back to waiting, and waiting. Waiting she did. 

It was getting later and later, and Kagome was finding it very hard to not fall asleep. Her head bobbed up in down as sleep was trying to consume her. Finally, about one o'clock, she gave in to the tiredness, and with a final yawn, fell into a dream state.

Once she woke up in the morning, she shook her head, stretching the arms of hers and then rubbing her eyes to look clearly at the sleeping Kagura. After a few minutes, the chest of the body slightly bounced up as a low moan was emitted from two parted lips. Kagome rushed over to the edge of the bed and got close to the face, smiling with fear, and happiness. "Come on Kagura…you can have to at least wake up…don't die now," she said, smiling to the point it was futile, and definitely forced happiness. Nothing else was happening.

After a few minutes, the groaning and moaning came back again as the girls head shook. Kagome's lips smiled slightly, as she looked on a mere five inches above. After a few moments, the body jolted up and the owner's lips pressed in a sideway position onto Kagome's. "!!!" Kagome sweat dropped and her eyes opened as she noticed two red orbs peering at her. Kagome pulled her head up and shook it. "Don't tell me that was my _first _kiss! None the less by a girl, but a hospitalized one! I could get charged for something there!" Kagome thought, shaking her head again. An awkward silence bested the two for some moments.

Kagura shook her head slightly, obviously everything was in a sublime dreariness to her. "What…what the hell…the hell just happened here?" She asked, looking at Kagome with half opened eyes.

Kagome blinked and spoke in a nervous tone; "nothing…gah! Me, you…just a big mistake!" She blurted out as Kagura blushed and narrowed her eyes.

"I'm not stupid…" she mumbled, now just beginning to have embarrassment sink in. The girl sat herself up in the bed, leaning on her elbows, but then fell back. "I meant…what happened to me?" She mumbled, looking up at the ceiling.

"You were…I don't' know exactly…I'll go get the doctor…and don't' try to move! You're in nothing but a bad condition! You'll just ware yourself out like that…" Kagome responded, then stood up fully, looking at Kagura for some moments.

"What you waiting for…" Kagura mumbled.

"Nothing," Kagome replied, then turned away and walked out to go find Dr. Wolfe…or anyone at that. Just as she was walking, she conveniently bumped into him. 

"Dr. Wolfe?" Kagome said, while stepping back. "Sorry about that, was in a hurry."

"No need to apologize, I was just going to check on that gi--Kagura," he responded. Kagome nodded.

"Yes, good news, she's woken up!" 

"So soon? Really?"

"Yes," Kagome said, smiling slightly, forgetting anything else.

"That's good to hear," he said, walking towards the room.

Once the two were in, he looked vet Kagura and smiled. "Seems as if you'll probably make it after all. Though I fear you'll have to stay hear for a month minimum," he said, directing his words solely to Kagura.

"I see…what…happened? I don't remember…one bit," she said. The doctor just sighed and Kagome sat herself back down as the doctor began explaining every known detail. Kagura's facial expressions varied through the repost, from shocked one, surprised ones, anger, and a feeling of…maybe hate.

"Therapy?!" she shouted, after he was done. "I refuse! That's for sick and troubled people!"

"Yeah, you _are_ a _very_ troubled person. Don't worry though, you won't be going anywhere until you make a decent recovery. However, we may have people coming in to talk to you," he responded, receiving a glare and then a growl back from Kagura.

Kagura sighed and shook her head, "whatever then…at least I'm safe here…." She closed her eyes and then muttered, "can I be let alone now…?" She said, tucking herself in and falling asleep before an answer was even said. Clearly, she was in no position to argue to anyone.


	5. Fun & Games, Love & Pains

Chapter Five: Fun & Games, Love & Pains

Kagome stiffened her neck up to look at the sky as she was walking herself back to her home. She had previously forgotten to call her mom, but since she was going home for the time being at an early time, she figured it was alright. Kagome took in a deep breath of air, then let it out, sighing. Kagura had no proof at all of who did this, though they both knew, but since she didn't remember it…there was nothing they could do about this particular incident. However, due to the fact that she was beaten by him in the past, and knew of that, as did almost everyone, Kagura was going to file for a restraining order. That was for sure. Even though Naraku may just not follow it, it was still better than nothing.

Kagome sighed heavily as she knocked on the door and turned the knob, finding it to be open. The girl made herself in, and looked around. "Mom?" She asked, searching for her mother.

"In here, musume!" Her mother called back, and the voice led to the kitchen. In there she was washing some dishing as she turned around to face Kagome. "That boyfriend of yours called! Said for you to call him back!"

"Boyfriend? Mom, I **do not** have a boyfriend!" Kagome snapped back in a light growl.

"Well…he was a boy…and, anyways! Said his name was Inuyasha," her mother said, tilting her head ever so slightly.

"Oh! Him…alright, thanks mom," Kagome said, flashing a smile. She ran up stairs and into her room, picking up her phone and dialing the boy's number. She waited a few moments, then a voice came over.

"Who's this?" A shallow, silent voice spoke on the phone.

"Um…Kagome, and you?" Kagome said back. "Is Inuyasha there by any chance?"

"Sesshoumaru…" the voice muttered. "Yes, hold on, one moment…"

A few minutes later, after Kagome heard a brief arguing match, a voice came on the phone. "Hey Kagome. Calling back, are we? I was just wondering if you wanted to come to the mall. Me and some other peoples will be there, you know."

"That'd be fine with me," Kagome said, smiling to herself. "Yeah…so, see you there. Now though?"

"Yep. Of course. Some of the others already there. See ya then, Kagome," Inuyasha said, then hung up, not waiting for a good bye.

Kagome smiled and ran down the stairs. "I'm going out, mother!" She said, grabbing a jacket and walking to the doors. However, before she made it out, her mother stopped her with a question.

"Okay…but wait! What about your friend? Is she going to be okay?"

"She'll be just fine in time…I'll talk to you later, when I get home more about it, okay?"

"Yes…go have fun then."

Kagome smiled and walked out of the house. As she was walking down the street, she stared up at the noon sky. Thinking and thinking. Everything…was just floating gibberish in her head, scrambled up answers and unspoken problems. "Why does he do this anyways? I wonder what the whole truth on this matter is…I'll have to go visit her tonight and tomorrow," Kagome mumbled to herself as she continued walking. As she took a turn, she saw Sango walking down the street as well. Kagome rushed over, shouting Sango's name.

"Sango-chan!" She said, poking her on the shoulder. She panted some bits, leaning down slightly as she came to a stop next to her friend. Sango turned slightly, a bit startled at the moment.

"Hey Kagome-chan! Going to the mall as the others are?" Sango asked, quirking an eyebrow slightly at her friend.

"Yes. Yes I am. Inuyasha just invited me but minutes ago," Kagome replied, smiling gently. "When we're all together…I have to speak to you all about something."

"Oh, okay," Sango said, nodding.

"Yep. Let's get going though," Kagome said, and they began walking again. "So, who else is going?"

"That I know of…only Miroku, Hojo, and that Jakotsu," Sango replied, with a reassuring nod. "There may be others also though," she smiled slightly, as they were continuing the walk.

"Oh, that's cool. Why did I chose to walk…?" Kagome mumbled, looking down at her feet. Sango simply shrugged at her, looking forward still, so no one knew of each other's actions.

After about fifteen minutes of walking together, three or four for Kagome alone, they made their way into the mall. Soon, they were up at the arcade, the place they all had decided to make their meeting place for the days to come. Once their little posse was together, they all nodded, sending getting to each other as a whole. Sango smiled and walked over to Miroku, leaning up on his side.

"Miroku, what's planned?" Sango asked, whispering into his ear.

"Hey, wait now. I have news before we make plans. Now, everyone…it's about Kagura," Kagome cut off Sango's question.

"Kagura?" Inuyasha muttered, looking on. "What about her?"

"Well…you see…" Kagome started, but then her arm was pulled from the side. Kagome turned her head to look down to see the small Kanna standing next to her.

"What about sister?" The smile girl asked, looking up with her big, dull eyes.

"She's your sister?! Oh dear, you should be in the hospital with her! You must be like, her only family…" Kagome said, as the girl looked ever so slightly worried.

"Yes…tell me, what happened to her?" The girl asked in her soft tone, looking up at Kagome.

"Well…you see…you're sister was beat badly…and stuff. Worse stuff. Plus she was poisoned slightly…and passed out…all this stuff. Anyways, she'll be out of the hospital in two or less months, but then when, you should go talk yourself, I can't give certain details away. Anyway, she's going to be just fine," Kagome finished, receiving a nod from Kanna who silently began walking away.

"Thank you for your information," was all she said, in a lifeless monotone before she completely vanished. Kagome smiled sadly and looked at the others.

"That bastard! What has he gone and done now?! This wasn't part of the deal!" The raging thoughts jumped through Inuyasha's head as he growled, glaring at no one really, just the thought of Naraku.

"Well, I believe we should all seek out further information, but not now, let's have some fun then. After this, we can…go try to find out where Naraku is. Something really has to be done…we have to call the cops or something," Miroku said, narrowing his eyes.

"No…there's nothing we can do. She doesn't remember a thing. However, she did get a restraining order on him…for the fact that past…encounters were known," Kagome said, then nodded. "Yeah, let's have some fun though!"

The five of them, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Jakotsu and Hojo nodded. Jakotsu smirked and then brought up an idea. "Let's go to the movies! Inuyasha, you can be my date, how bout it?" Miroku let out a small chuckle, and some others were concealed by other members of this little group. Inuyasha just growled and twitched.

"Thanks…but no thanks. However, a movie may not be so bad…as long as you're at least three seats away from me!" Inuyasha said, narrowing his eyes ever so slightly.

Jakotsu let out a sigh and glanced around. "Oh, you're no fun," he muttered. "But anyhow…damn, I wish Bankotsu were here…"

They all shrugged and began walking away, leaving him there with his thoughts. "Hey, wait for me!" He shouted, chasing after them.

Once in the theatres, they all decided on a movie. It was some American film called 50 First Dates. They took their seats in the cinema, around the tenth or eleventh row down, basically in the middle. From left to right, they sat like this; a pouting Jakotsu followed by an awkward feeling Hojo, then Sango to Miroku, and Inuyasha to Kagome. 

"Hojo, I'm feeling down…comfort me, will you?" Jakotsu asked, looking into the boys eyes and smiling sadly. Hojo smiled nervously and looked around.

"Um…um, well, I guess I can talk with you! No funny business, mister!" Hojo said, still nervousness in his voice.

"Oh, don't worry. You're not my type anyhow. I wouldn't try _much_ with you," Jakotsu said, smirking faintly, obviously forgetting his failures with Inuyasha then. Hojo sweat dropped, and laughed nervously.

When the movie began to start, people were drinking soda, or eating popcorn. All except for two. Miroku and Sango were down each other's throats, causing the others to feel a bit uncomfortable as they were simply using the time and mood for kissing and feeling up each other. All were trying to look away, even Jakotsu, for the fact that it was a female with the boy. "Why can't that be me? Maybe if I snuck in between and quickly positioned myself he wouldn't notice…" Jakotsu thought, with a smile, but clearly had no intentions to follow out with the plan. 

Miroku and Sango parted for a moment, to take a sip of soda. Miroku grinned. "I seem to have your gum now," he said, widening his grin.

"Oh, you can keep it then. I may end up with it in the end anyhow," Sango said, smiling. Inuyasha looked at Miroku who was right on the side of him and growled, muttering something under his breath. Kagome hit him lightly on the arm.

"Don't say such things," she whispered to the cursing boy, who in return just sighed and looked back at the screen.

Later in the movie, after reading the sub titles and all, and seeing the plot unwind, Kagome sighed. "That's so sad! He's in love with her and she doesn't even remember him!"

"Real sad…" Inuyasha muttered.

"Oh, it is! And look, isn't it so romantic what he's doing to get her to remember?" Kagome asked, looking somewhat at Inuyasha, and at the screen.

"I guess so," Inuyasha muttered, crossing his arms. He was to preoccupied with his thoughts about what Naraku was planning next. Clearly he wasn't going to stay around, now was he? Something was up…

While he was thinking this, a darkness of a shadow over came him, but he didn't notice due to the fact that he was closing his eyes and just listening to the English gibberish, knowing only some terms, phrases, and words. The next thing he knew, a sudden warmth came over his cold lips and it remained that way for close to fifteen seconds. Once the feeling was gone, he opened his eyes to see an embarrassed Kagome slightly leaned over in front of him. "Eek! I kissed him! To much sweet romance and sadness is ruining my brain," Kagome thought to herself.

"I, I'm sorry," Kagome muttered, looking what might be a sad form, but it was hard to tell in the dim light. Inuyasha was taken aback for some moments, but was pleasantly surprised by this new outcome, taking his mind off of his previous thoughts.

"It's alright," Inuyasha said, smiling slightly. He then placed a hand on her cheek and gently brought her face to his, kissing her for but a few seconds. After realizing what he had done, he quickly folded his arms again and looked forward. "I didn't know you ever felt about me like that in that way…"

Kagome looked at him in silence for some moments then spoke up; "I have for…um, I don't know, some time now," she whispered under her breath and just kept looking at him.

"Oh I see…." he muttered, and then went on with watching the movie, while his thoughts ran around in circles, never connecting with the chase. He sighed and made way with pretending like nothing much really happened. No one seemed to notice as Miroku and Sango were at it again, and the other two were further away, watching the movie, Hojo being a bit nervous as Jakotsu was basically leaning on his shoulder almost.

After the movie ended, they all made there way up and walked out. "So…what's there to do? GO back to the arcade and get your ass's kicked at something by me?" Miroku said, smirking.

"DDR!" Kagome shouted.

"Anything but Dance Dance Revolution," Miroku said sighing. "I'll own you all at anything else…"

"Want to make a bet on that, Miroku my boy?" Jakotsu asked, winking at him. Sango narrowed her eyes.

"Just what kind of bet," Sango asked slowly.

"Um, hypothetically speaking, say I was to challenge someone to a game of Soul Caliber…if I win, or we could say, the opponent lost, I would get a kiss from them! Hehe…"

"Um…Miroku, you're not going to do it, are you?" Sango asked, as Miroku received looks from Hojo and Inuyasha, both grinning at the boy. Miroku sweat dropped and looked around.

"Soul Caliber? Fine. I'll send him down old school anyhow!" Miroku said, grinning nervously. Jakotsu offered a hand shake, and Miroku took it reluctantly, pumping twice then pulling away. 

Once they were in the arcade, the three others gathered around to watch the challenge play out. This was either going to be a humiliating defeat by Miroku, or, a sad victory that led to no one's amusement by his win.

"Rules…are, Extra VS. Battle Mode, no time limit, first to three wins claims victory," Jakotsu said, receiving a nod from Miroku.

They put the money in and choice their weapons and respective characters. Miroku chose Taki, claiming the "big breasted woman" was meant to be his lucky character. For his choice of weapons, he picked the Kris Naga. Jakotsu choice Nightmare, equipping him with the Soul Caliber. Two formable opponents then began to face of with each other. 

"3...2...1!" The game said, and the fight began. Jakotsu switched stances with his character, causing the gigantic edged blade to swing over his shoulder, enabling Nightmare to run forward at higher speeds. Miroku grinned at this.

"Fell right into my trap," he muttered, as he caused his female character to leap up in the air, then the two blades glowed in a bright blue shine, as she went down towards Nightmare's legs. Jakotsu smiled at Miroku.

"Good try!" He shouted, slamming back the guard button, and hitting backwards on the control stick, causing Taki to fall into gigantic soul edge, making a clinging sound as she fell to the side, caught off guard. Nightmare's sword raised, coming down and making contact with the side of Taki's shoulder. The damage was tremendous for one hit, causing 1/5 of the characters life to be drained away.

Inuyasha smirked behind Miroku, "pucker up," he muttered, smirking still. Miroku paid no attention as he did the "Assassin's Strike" combo, previously charging up with the Soul Charge technique. Due to Nightmares heavy blade, his speed was lowered, and Jakotsu couldn't pull off anything to dodge the move. After that was in, it was all over for that round. Slash after slash came from Taki until Nightmare was knocked out.

"Ha! Big mistake, leaving your guard down with a heavy character like that! Ignorance novice! Once my Taki gets started, there is no break for you!" Miroku shouted triumphantly, as more and more people began crowding around. Jakotsu simply smiled, looking at Miroku. 

"Round two is mine!" He said, as the round began. Jakotsu ran forward again, however, this time while doing so, he stopped mid way, as Taki leapt up, then he went forward again, causing Taki to go over, and land on the ground, both facing opposite. As Miroku ordered his character to turn around, slamming back on the joy stick, he began to sweat. He knew what was coming. Nightmares huge blade came swinging around from the side, hitting his character in the neck and knocking her down. Next thing he knew, a charged blade was coming down on the body of Taki. With this attack, which by the way does 50% damage, the match was soon to end, as the trampling foot went down, hitting Taki into the ground right after the charged blade made contact. Round two was over, in Jakotsu's favor.

"Not bad…" Miroku muttered, narrowing his eyes. "Two more wins either way…and it's over."

Jakotsu smiled at Miroku, then grinned. He said nothing though as round three started up. It started the same, Nightmare charging at Taki in a sword bearing shoulder position, however, Miroku simply blocked, then when Nightmare was close enough, he forced Taki to put Nightmare into a grapple. Taki's right leg came up, as she pulled down on Nightmare, placing her inner thigh around his neck, holding him there. The Kris Naga was then drawn, and the throat of Nightmare's was slit. "Such an arousing position, isn't it? One of the best deaths ever…" Miroku said, smirking as he won round two after pulverizing the body that fell. Sango smacked him in the back of the head.

"You're awful," she muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Well, it is…" He snapped back, in a calm joking tone. "Sides, she does resemble you! Was thinking of you the whole time. You just need to get some breast impl--" With this, he received another whack off the head.

"Seriously Miroku…" Sango muttered as he rubbed his head and round four was beginning. 

Both characters squared off. Jakotsu couldn't risk one mistake. Jakotsu was sweating now, not wanting to miss this chance with the other boy. He nodded and glanced at Miroku out of the corner of his eye, then leapt Nightmare into the air, coming down into the block of Taki's Kris Naga. Taki rolled her body sideways, causing a kicking roundhouse pattern to plant itself on Nightmare, hover, the last few kicks were blocks. Finally, after the combo was completed, Jakotsu made Nightmare grab onto Taki, then jammed the sword through the fighter, causing the round to end as she hit the ground and Nightmare triumphantly brought the sword out of the body.

Miroku was pounding with sweat, ready to strangle Jakotsu. "Damn it…all," he muttered, as the final round was beginning. Both boys stood there for some moments, then Taki was forced to play out a forward dash, Nightmare leapt backwards as Taki leapt into the air, causing a humiliating defeat. Who you ask lost? Why Miroku. Taki flew off the edge, committing suicide.

Miroku gulped as he looked at Jakotsu. Jakotsu simply smiled, and watched his sexy beast. "Come here my lovely Miroku!" Everyone except Sango and Miroku were either laughing or giggling. Then, a silence fell forward as Inuyasha shoved Miroku at Jakotsu. Jakotsu gently placed his hands on the boys cheeks and then firmly planted his fingers on the sides of his faces holding him there. "Oh, I hope you enjoy this as much as I do!" Miroku would be crying right now if his insides reflected in tears. He just closed his eyes as the lips brushed against his. See, right there, it wasn't so bad, except for the subconscious fact of knowing who it was he was _kissing_. Well, to say it plainly, Miroku wasn't doing much for the kiss.

"Hm, I wonder what would happen if I spiced things up a bit," Jakotsu thought to himself. Oh, he had a little plan to get what he wanted. The boy bit down on Miroku's lip, causing his mouth to jerk open and Jakotsu quickly choked Miroku with his tongue.

"Oh my! He didn't!" Miroku thought, before passing out, falling back into Sango's arms. Sango glared silently at Jakotsu but said nothing as the other just laughed and giggled on and on.

"It's not funny…" Sango muttered, shaking her head. "That was a bit more than a kiss," she muttered angrily. "You probably killed him from shock! I mean, seriously now!"  


"Hey, a kiss is a kiss…" Jakotsu said, grinning and licking his lips. "I'd have to say that was definitely worth the strain and tension of that little game!" 

Sango rolled her eyes and dragged Miroku out.

It's now about a month later and Kagura was just released from the hospital two afternoons ago. After calling Kagome and assuring that she could stay for a while, while she sorted things out and continued for therapy, she hung up the pay phone and made her way down the street. 

While, there, Kagome just happened to be around there at the same time. She must have used her cell phone to receive the call, and they didn't know of each other's whereabouts. After noticing that Kagura wasn't going in the direction of Kagome's house, she decided to silently follow her.

Upon Kagura's stop, Kagome saw a figure come out of the shadows' It was Inuyasha's older brother, Sesshoumaru. There was an exchange of some package, and then Kagura leaned up and kissed Sesshoumaru on the cheek. A mental flash went off inside of Kagome's head. "Was Naraku beating her and everything for her disloyal ness to him?!" She thought, then quickly hid herself as Kagura began walking forward. Kagome dashed off, jolting for her house. After running down the street and to her house, and waiting for several minutes, Kagura never showed up.

Miroku and Sango had been walking a street, this just about twenty minutes after Kagome's close encounter. Suddenly, they discovered two figures walking in a back ally. Once clear of sight, Sango and Miroku could identify the two. Kikyou and Kagura. The package that Kagome witnessed Sesshoumaru giving her was then handed to Kikyou. After Kikyou pocketed the thing, she replied with a "thanks"

Kagura nodded, but her face wasn't to be seen, her back side was showing and about half of Kikyou's front could be seen. Miroku and Sango watched, wondering what this was all about.

"Yeah," they both heard Kagura say. Then, Kikyou smiled as Kagura's pushed Kikyou to the wall and began to kiss her. Sango and Miroku both blinked at this act, and shook their heads.

"What is Kagura doing to her?" She whispered.

"Kissing, what else?" Miroku whispered back, smirking.

"But…how, huh?" Sango stood there puzzled. Miroku just shook his head.

"Look…" He pointed, and sure enough Kikyou had a hand to the back of Kagura's head and one around her waist. "It's completely neutral," Miroku whispered, grinning.

"Yeah, and for you to notice that…" Sango muttered under her breath.

"Yes, I do have to say, this brings up an interesting question," Miroku pointed out.

"Yeah, like why do you have an arousal?" Sango muttered narrowing her eyes and whacking him on the head.

"Indeed…but I wasn't…going to point that out," Miroku muttered, as he saw stars. Sango grabbed him by the hair and began to drag him off. "Wait…I want to watch! For um…inspectional purposes!" Sango growled and hit him again. 

After standing up, Miroku let out a sigh as he walked along side his girlfriend. "You let me have no outside fun…"

"You're not suppose to in a relationship!" Sango snapped back, glaring.

"Whatever," Miroku muttered. The two continued their way, heading for Kagome's house.

Once inside, they went up stairs with Kagome, and found Inuyasha there too. "You'll never guess what we saw!" Miroku and Sango blurted out in unison.

"Wait! Me first!" Kagome shouted. "I think I know why Naraku beats Kagura!"

"Wait, you saw it too?!" Sango asked Kagome.

"If you mean Kagura and Sesshoumaru, yeah!" Kagome replied.

"Sesshoumaru?!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Yep!"

"Wait! We saw…Kagura and…Kikyou. They were going at it…like…us, Sango and myself!" Miroku said, in a slight grin.

"Wait…so you mean…huh? I'm confused," Kagome said, shaking her head. "let's just wait until Kagura gets home to sort this out…" Kagome then said. "let's wait outside so my mother and brother don't know anything," she added on. They all nodded and went to wait in the grass n the front.

After waiting for a few minutes, two figures began coming into view. Surely enough it was Kagura and Kikyou. "Kagura, you've some explaining to do!" Kagome said, waving a finger.

"You two Kikyou!" Inuyasha muttered.

Kagome and Kikyou blinked and each other, and looked back at the small group of four staring at the two. "What? Can't I bring a friend home?"

"Friend, heh!" Miroku said, smirking. "We saw you two…back there. Sango and I, that's to say," Miroku added on, smirking still. "Nice site…" Sango sent him a glare for a moment, as he just sweat dropped. Kagura sighed and looked at Kikyou. Kagura began blushing madly.

"Well you see…" Kagura sighed and then went to sit next to the friend. Kikyou brought herself forward to Kagura, but stayed standing up. "Alright…I'll tell you what's happening. Well, me nad Kikyou we, well, love each other," Kagura began. 

"Might I add I never thought I had these feelings before I met her…" Kikyou said, trying ever so hard to hold the red from rushing to her cheeks. IT was in vain though as she began to blush. Kagura smiled slightly.

"And that makes me happy, that I must be just that good to cause a straight girl to end up with me!" Kagura replied, smiling up at Kikyou slightly. Kikyou turned slightly.

"Must you," she muttered.

"Embarrassed of me, are we?" Kagura said, quietly.

"No, it's just…never mind. Anyways, as my dear friend was saying, we had fallen in love and Naraku found out about our little affair. That's what began Kagura's real troubled. He was convinced to keep her, and to keep her he would. Then, once he knew there was no bringing us apart, he tried to kill her," Kikyou stated plainly.

"Yes. So you see, that's why…everything is like this. I may have went through pain…a lot, but it was worth it to be where I am now."

"So, that is why he threatened you two!" Inuyasha blurted out.

"Wait…you knew about it, Inuyasha…?" Kikyou said, looking suspiciously at the boy. All eyes fixed on him.

"Well, not entirely," he mumbled as he began. "He just told me if I didn't do as told, he'd hurt you two…So, I agreed to his terms, and he betrayed his word."

"I see," Kagome said, while looking at the two, Kikyou and Kagura.

Kagura and Kikyou looked down sadly for some moments. "Don't tell anyone about all this," Kagura then muttered. "You know, everything." All them looked at the two, then nodded. "If it's out in the open…I'm sure Naraku will be coming for us, again…"


	6. A Great Philosopher Who Will Not Be Ment

With my absence, my long…long absence, I will try and repay you guys. Here goes. If owned InuYasha I'd be rich. But I'm not. So take a guess what that means.

Chapter Six: A Great Philosopher Who Will Not Be Mentioned Once Asked: Why?

"Kikyou and I fell in love some time ago. Sesshoumaru is a dear friend of mine who tried to make Naraku stay away for as long as he could. It worked for sometime but…Naraku's jealousy made him find ways around your brother, InuYasha," Kagura began speaking. She was shuttering in memory for some time and grasping on to her arms. She was scared, but the thoughts of what had previously happened sent her body back to the hospital; at thought at least. "He wouldn't stop…just kept on coming and coming. Until a few months ago. When Kagome stepped into my life. He left me be for a bit…until last month," her words drew blanks as her eyes stared downward.

Kikyou continued for her in replacement, "so you see, Sesshoumaru has nothing to do with us, for say, but them. Kagura and Naraku. I'm just lucky he never wanted to harm me, I suppose. Though I am 'popular' you may say, and I am acquainted with your brother, though we do not share much knowledge of each other and I fear I may not have been so lucky. If Naraku really wanted to do me in." The student ended with that with a slow nod.

InuYasha stared down for a moment and shook his head. Himself and his brother were never best of friends, but he did respect him to an extent. Now he respected him ever so more. But the news of Kikyou and Kagura saddened his heart. Yeah, he figured she may have fallen for someone else…but a female? And not just any female, some Goth girl who was virtually a nobody. Because of this, furthermore, she put the girl's life in danger. Much danger. Was she simply selfish and possessive or really in love? He did not know, because her emotions did not show much, he had no idea what to believe.

"Well," Miroku spoke up and smirked a bit, "though that story is sad, it is also both very sexy," he said, getting a smack to the head by Sango.

"Be serious. That guy is totally nuts! We can't just leave them to get into trouble by themselves," she replied to his comment that was not directed to her by any means.

"You make it sound like you want _us_, and by _us_, I mean, you and I to go mess up our lives for these two."

"Exactly. I mean, kinda…but not really…" she was cut off by InuYasha.

"Well, I'm going to have a talk with my brother. I'll work out something with him so I have in on this. I bet we could get that bastard jailed. We have that doctor's…"

"Mr. Wolfe!" Kagome corrected him.

"Mr. Wolfe. He'll have records of what happened and we'll have testimonials. We'll get this guy locked up for good."

"No. I'd advice against it. I can care for myself. You don't know Naraku like I do. He may be small, feminine and creepy, but he'll mess you up. He's like a…like some kinda pimp with unknown peeps he plays around with for himself. Messed up really. You don't want to get involved so closely with such a guy. He can make you disappear and…" Kagura was cut off. The one doing so was yet again InuYasha.

"If this guy can do such things, why would he keep you alive?"

"Because he loves me in some sick and demented way," was her response. "He loves my scent, my blood, my pain…he loves it all. He loves to torment me. Death for me, to him, would be far to much of a gift to me. Killing me would be like rewarding me for being a good bitch. But I wasn't. So he'll keep me here. Here to suffer," she stopped and narrowed her eyes. Her feelings of anger were finally coming out through horrid explanation. "Yeah, I'm scared of him. To an extent. And yeah, I'd like some help. But not from someone who isn't involved."

"But I am involved. I paid a visit to him," InuYasha said.

"And for that he'd give reason enough to make you go away. But he won't. I'm one thing, but you…if you're brother knew of him having something to do with your disappearance, shared blood would honor words of protection and he'd not live. Your brother is an odd one. Can't figure him out."

"No one quite can," he replied in a mumble. "The guy really has me confused. I wonder of his motives."

"We all do, InuYasha," Kagome said sternly. She was upset as the others at this Naraku guy, but held on to saying much.

"Well, I believe it's time for me to depart," Kikyou said softly. Her voice flowed off as she bowed her head lightly in thanks then followed her wondering voice.

"Well, I have better go to. Got to keep her out of trouble. She's silent but a bit crazy and could get herself into a mess…" Kagura said, nearly dodging a branch. "See…" her words were slurred as she hugged Kagome. "Thank you for staying with me--"the teenage girl cut herself off by running to the other she had become to adore.

"They are both such confused individuals. So careless, yet much mature in a way few would notice," Miroku said, inquiring thoughts on what he meant from the others.

"Well, I don't care what that girl said. I'm talking to my brother," he sputtered as he turned and walked away.

"We better be going to…we…errr, have something to do," Sango said as the pair walked off, leaving Kagome alone.

Until tomorrow, that's how she would remain.

The next day would prove to be a far bigger adventure than any of them had suspected. Naraku was far from through with his dear "love" and he would make that apparent to them all. If not through actions but...


	7. So?

Sorry for the short chapters, I'm just trying to get out lots of shorter ones until I catch myself up on about eight months worth of work.

Chapter Seven: So?

InuYasha shuffled down the street as he wavered to the side, because he was not paying attention to the road. He was lost in thought. As he walked, he just could not decide what was worse to him. The fact of that sick and twisted bastard doing what he did, or the fact that somehow he was still allowed to live. In his mind, InuYasha believed the guy should be killed on the spot. What an embarrassment to humanity. The guy was a monster. A demon. Vile and disgusting. It made InuYasha shutter with hatred.

The male punched a telephone pole, which was not very smart, as he thought about that beast hurting Kikyou. Then he cracked his knuckled as his right hand was now in some pain. He may not be _in love_ with her anymore, but he stilled loved her and was not going to let anything happen to the girl. Naraku was the lucky one. Lucky that he had not done anything to her. What he did to Kagura, though, friend or not, he would see that Naraku never did such a thing again. But first, his brother had some talking to do.

InuYasha tried to open the door, but it was locked. He took out his guys and unlocked the front door. That was odd. Why would his brother lock the door? Hm, whatever. 

Walking through the house, he noticed how the lights were off. Okay, that was surely strange. Something was definitely wrong, Inuyasha thought, as he backed up against a wall and reached to the side to flick the light on. "Se--Sesshou! Sesshoumaru!" InuYasha let out a low screech as he bit his tongue. There, his brother was leaning against a chair, bleeding. It did not look fatal, but…why? It had to have been a robbery. No, he knew better. It was obviously connected to Naraku. Had it of been a robbery, the house would have been messed up. It did not look like any one was in here searching for anything. All the drawers were closed…this was no robbery. It was personal.

"Sesshoumaru," InuYasha said while getting next to his brother, "what the hell happened here?" he questioned. His brother looked up at him and coughed once or twice.

"Someone came here looking for you. I wouldn't tell them where you were. Not that I knew. So they stabbed me. Then told me to give this to you," he told InuYasha, handing him a bloody envelope. InuYasha had not noticed all the blood since he was clenching his stomach. Maybe Sesshoumaru's injuries were worst that he first thought. The note would have to wait, he had to call 911.

After calling the emergency number, he opened up the letter and read it in full detail. It was just as he thought. If he had been home, it would be himself on the floor…only worse. He would have most likely been killed or seriously hospitalized. After waiting some time, he heard the door bell ring. That was fairly fast, but the better with speed, anyhow.

When he opened the door, it was not the medics, but Kikyou. She looked so magnificent…yes so sad at the same time. It was not hard to tell she was in distress. "InuYa--oh my, InuYasha, what happened to your brother!" the young woman asked with a low astonishment.

"Naraku. That's what happened. Apparently the fact that I was not home did not satisfy him. So he did that. I was waiting for an ambulance, but it was you. I did not think it to be here so fast, but I hoped," he stayed silent for a moment then looked directly at Kikyou, "and what brings you here?"

"I have a request of you. You see, I'm just…worried…"

"About Kagura, right?"

"Well, yeah. But everyone else too. I know some things I shouldn't, so that raises me to believe things. But yeah…especially her. InuYasha…I know you well enough that you care too. You, beone one who has…before, been in love, you would not want to see anyone ever get hurt, right? But when it comes to people you know, it's that much worse. So I just want to ask a favor of you."

"What…what is it, Kikyou?" he questioned, now getting interested in the matter. Just as she was about to speak, the doorbell rang. InuYasha quickly opened it, and sure enough it was the paramedics. "That'll have to wait," he said back to Kikyou.

Two men saw Sesshoumaru on the floor in the room across the hall. They rushed over to him and one shook his head. "Quickly, this guy needs medical attention…there might be some internal bleeding…" he trailed off while helping the other lift him and out the door. He was put on a stretcher and brought to an ambulance.

Soon after, the police arrived. One of them made it over to InuYasha. "We'll need you to come to the hospital with us for some questionings. Any information on what happened would be sufficient. Well, you are going to the hospital, right?"

"Yes, of course!" InuYasha said, "in a moment," he added, closing the door. "Are you coming, Kikyou?"

"Yes…I might as well. I have much to tell you that I did not want the others to know."

"Alright, then lets get going before they come for us."

The young woman nodded and headed out the door with the male to his car. They got in and waited for the ambulance and cops who were not going to stay around the scene to pull out. Soon, he followed after them.


End file.
